Huntress
by ghikiJ
Summary: She's a Huntress and he's her prey. She was always chasing him and he always got away, does it have to always be like this forever? Oneshot.


I'm here again with another oneshot...-sighs- Probably my other readers are like 'Get on with your series and stop writing oneshots!' but anyway...yeah this is another Sasusaku from yours truly ghikiJ...enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Huntress

* * *

**

Why was it always to dark and dreary every time she went on a mission? Sakura could never find the answer to that. It was always like this, dark, cold, unforgiving and…so silent. It was always silent…so silent it was deafening. But, even through the screaming silence of her surroundings, Sakura had to finish her mission.

She has been in so many solo missions before, being a huntress-nin after all. You were meant to be alone if you're a huntress-nin, and she was always alone. The memory of her social past was like lifetime away. She could barely even remember if she was once a Genin. She is now the shadow, the shell of the person she once was. Although she didn't change because of a tragedy, she chose to change through training.

Six years ago, no one would even think of Haruno Sakura being like this. A cold-hearted killer that would slit a throat through the Hokage's every whim. They wouldn't imagine her to wear a red and white mask, for she always wanted everybody to know it's her. She wasn't the type to hide herself for her problems. Keyword: Wasn't…

People change, she convinced herself. For better or for worse, she didn't care, as long as they were able to survive.

She wasn't able to find out how and why she changed, and probably never will. She is now too busy to even bother. Her life revolved around her missions. Assassination to destruction, she didn't care, as long as she had something to do.

Ever since she became a Huntress, free time became an illusion. If not on a mission, people would see her burying herself into scrolls of jutsus. Being able to play around with the ancient and forbidden scrolls was one of the advantages of being the Hokage's apprentice. She mastered as many jutsus about stealth and quick killing with such grace and cunning that at the age of 17, Sakura has been dubbed the Nymph. And her title became a sound to be both admired and feared.

It's ironic that just a few years ago, everyone thought that Sakura hands would be a source of life, for she aspired to become a Medical Nin. Now, her hands were stained with more deaths that could last her another life time…But that was her job. She had to do it. Sometimes she even wondered why she hasn't been a blood-thirsty maniac like the last two members of the Uchiha Clan. She decided that it's probably because she didn't take her kills personally, and that she killed for work, not fun.

Speaking of killing, she was sent to hunt someone a few days ago. Ironically enough, she was ordered to hunt the very same person that she had chased for years. Sakura could still remember her mistress' order, 'Hunt Uchiha Sasuke…' She, at first, inwardly disagreed but she knew that she's would a better choice than Naruto for the mission. She may have emotional issues with the target but at least Sakura knew when and where so show it, unlike her spontaneous and emotion driven best friend. With her order being signed officially, Sakura fixed her goals.

And hunt him she did…it was tough and took a few days to get a solid lead but alas she had located him. Their meeting was…pitiful. He was still bent on revenge and she was still determined to do her job. Of course, he never guessed who she was and she didn't intend to let him know. They exchanged pleasantries that consist of insults and few other more powerful words that practically labeled Sakura as a prostitute. She didn't let that bother her, she is a Huntress and hunt is what she'll do.

She could just imagine what he was thinking during the fight. Probably it's something about his brother again. If they weren't killing each other, she could've sighed hopelessly. It was as if the word 'change' wasn't in the Uchiha's vocabulary. Hell bent on revenge, bah, she couldn't care less. If she did, she would've been killing him because of it. It wasn't only Uchiha Sasuke that was hurt in their childhood. She was too…

She wasn't hurt physically, not mentally either. Now that she thinks about it, was she hurt at all? Was she hurt when the man she was fighting right now left her on a cold hard bench just after she confessed to him? Was she hurt when she heard from Naruto that he turned to a monster, a killer? Was she hurt when she realized that she couldn't even save the one she loved for years and that she couldn't do anything but cry? Probably she was…If only time and instances were different she would've cried, but… she wasn't the weak girl all those years ago.

Then why did she feel like crying now? If she was as strong as she thought, why did every blow, every kunai thrown and every wound opened made her want to shed a tear? Was she weaker than she previously thought? After all the man in front of her wasn't her Sasuke-kun but a cold hearted murderer. Her Sasuke-kun died years ago, this one is just like any other criminal that she was ordered to kill, to exterminate.

They charged at each other, punched each other, tackle, slashed and gashed each other. It was sad to realize that the only thing that they would ever share was pain. No words, no love letters, no romantic nights…no nothing but pain.

She tried to remember what brought Sasuke to the edge. She once studied his past, his struggle and all of his faults. She loved him enough to do that back then. But then, she asked herself, was it enough reason to throw your life away? Losing family is painful but that's no reason to ruin and curse your life to live like the killer of the family you tried so hard to avenge. But then again…that was just her opinion.

She watched his face; it's obvious he's annoyed. Sakura smirked at the fact after all this time she could still annoy him to death. It was so funny. Uchiha Sasuke annoyed and he didn't even know that he was getting annoyed at the same person he did all those years before. Or was it frustration…? Frustration over the fact that he's having a very hard time fighting a female Hunter, Sakura could just chuckle.

He opponent gritted his teeth and hissed, "What's so funny…?"

She chuckled harder that she was almost laughing, "Nothing really…" Then she charged at him.

The fight continued but this time it was all business. No more pondering, no more pleas just a plain death match. Kunai after kunai and jutsu after jutsu, they tested each other. She could just read what he was thinking, 'Am I this weak…? That I'm getting kicked by a woman?' She could just inwardly chuckle at the thought. She admired his dedication…she'll give him that but if he thinks that running off with some creep was the only way to become stronger then he's sadly mistaken.

The final blow…wasn't at all she imagined it to be. No dramatic explosions and no transformations into a monster. Even their final blow was pathetic. Out of anger and frustration he used the Chidori and out of anger and sorrow she infused her right fist with chakra. She didn't even know why not one of them tried to dodge the other's attacks. They absorbed the blows head on and now they are entwined in the embrace of death.

She felt him tear her mask off, "S-Sakura…?" he gasped but too exhausted to push her away. She could only feel what he's physically feeling right now. She punch would've smashed his ribcage, including his entrails and other organs. It's only a matter of time before he'll die.

She wasn't the one to talk of living longer. His hand was practically out her back. The Chidori ripped through her side like a hot knife through butter, at least there's minimal pain. Once again, the only feeling they shared was pain, she chuckled, "Took you long enough to notice, Sasuke."

She expected him to push her away, to use the last of his fading strength to break her neck in anger, hate and…ironically enough…annoyance. But for some reason he didn't, he never made a move other than hold her closer to him. Deafening silence washed over them. She really cursed the stillness of everything. The only thing she could hear was the rustling of the leaves on the trees that surrounds them and the irregular beating of his heart.

He embraced her as close as he could possible could. Sakura would never know the reason why but his hot tears flowing down his cheeks and down her shoulder was enough explanation. He was guilty, full of regret and lonely. In his last embrace, she could feel him apologizing for all the crimes he committed, and all the pain he had caused her. Sakura didn't need to hear his voice for his tears did all the talking. Her heart wretched and, after all her attempts to fight it, she embraced him back. And for once in their life, they didn't only share pain but also forgiveness. Him forgiving her for judging him and her forgiving him for leaving, they were both at fault and in this tender embrace the both forgave.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry." This was the only time Sakura ever noticed that she, too, was crying. She felt him cough out blood from her back. Her attack was taking effect. Still he held her and she, with a stream of tears down her face, cried on his shoulder.

"You were…only doing your job." He answered, his voice trembled. Sakura felt him nuzzling his face in her hair. She felt his arms around her, holding her as if his survival depended on it. She suddenly remembered why she loved him but at the same time remembered why she was here.

She has completed her mission, it's impossible for Sasuke to survive after taking a head on blow from her like that. He may look intact but his innards would resemble a thoroughly mashed potato. She now wondered how he is able to hold her like that.

He coughed once again, "You've gotten stronger…I'm impressed." She could feel his rugged breath on her the back of her head. "I've…grown weaker it seems. After all this time…I wasn't…wasn't able to kill him. I became a prisoner of my own revenge."

He started sobbing hard. Sakura knew that each jolt of his body was like being shot by lightning. She knew he hurt all over but all she could do was hold him…hold him and listen.

"Sakura…Thank you once again." He loosened his grip on her, sliding to his knees in the process. In his mind, she knew, that he's grateful with all his being. He looked up to her with misty eyes and tears on the sides of his face, "Thank you for freeing me…"

Sakura nodded her, why is so hard to let him go? Grunting in pain she kneeled in front of him and smiled, "You're welcome…"

With last of his strength, Sasuke lifted his hand to touch her face. He slid a loose hair from her face behind her ear and with one last surge of energy; he gently pulled her to him, touching his lips against hers. He had wanted to do that for so long and now he finally achieved it. Despite her initial hate for him, Sakura immediately kissed back, seizing his neck with her arms. The kiss was short but sweet, painful but passionate just like their life.

Sasuke broke the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder. With his final breath he whispered, "I love you, I always had ever since…the chuunin exams. Mission completed…Huntress. I'm…glad…to die by your hand." And with that he slept…never to awaken again.

She held him there for a moment, sobbing. He just had to make it so much more difficult for her. But her depleting energy snapped her from her sorrow. Through all the drama and tears, she too was mortally wounded. Blood drained from the gash on her side that she acquired from the Chidori, without medical attention, she's doomed.

Limping, she dragged his body as she rested under a tree. She leaned on its trunk and laid him on her lap. She absently petted his matted raven hair. Ultimately she failed as a Huntress. She was supposed to seize and kill her target but instead she freed him from his suffering. She failed, at the same time, succeeded. She quietly observed the branches swaying in the breeze, she smiled, it wasn't so dark, dreary and silent after all. She followed him peacefully into Eden; her life was a victory to her soul.

* * *

**A Huntress hunts alone**

**Like a leopard in the shadow**

**And like an eagle from high above**

**But…**

**A Huntress never hunts for no reason**

**She hunts for survival, and for her peace**

**She hunts relentlessly to find it**

**Never to achieve it**

**And in this lonely, silent hunting night**

**She found it**

**In the unlikeliest place**

**In the arms of her hunted**

**With the mask that concealed her identity for so long staring back at her**

**She finally found it**

**And the night continues on…**

**

* * *

**

I hope the story made sense...I mean I was writing...err...typing on the top of my head. I also hope that your enjoyed this oneshot.

Thanks for reading! RxR!


End file.
